fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Miles
Blade Miles ''ブラド マイルズ is the twin of Hunter Miles, they have a strong bond. Blade is a shadow magic user as well as levitation and shape shift. He is an S-class wizard in his guild, Lion Heart. He works with his brother, and their team name is Tiger Claw. Him and his brother are both S-class wizards, and they often get really hard jobs to do, like slaying dragons or hunting people down. Blade is known as the "dark" one out of him, and his brother. Appearance Blade, has short black hair, and a long black fur coat. He wears a red top but often covers it with his coat. He is also often seen with his mask on. He has a black scar down one of his eyes. He also has Purple eyes. He also has quite pale skin. When he was younger he had white hair like his brother, but he dyed his hair to black, so people could tell him, and his twin apart, because people used to get Blade confused with his brother Hunter. Personality Blade is the more sadist out of him and his brother. He hates nearly everything and he is more a angry person than his brother is. Blade is also quite stubborn compared to his brother. Blade has a strong hatred for anyone who harms his brother, and often kills them. He is known as the "dark" one out of him and his brother, because he is more ruthless and unkind than his brother is. History Blade has always been close to his twin, they often did everything together. But due to their parents splitting up, his mum took him away from Hunter. He hated his parents greatly for this, they had to live apart from each other for two years. During this period Blade became ruthless and eventually killed his mum in cold blood. He then found his twin and killed their dad too. He then made a promise he wouldn't let anything or anyone come between them two again. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Shadow Magic Spells '''Shadow Magic'- Blade can use shadows to attack his enemies or to defend himself against attacks. He can also use a range of spells for all different things. He can even summon shadows to do work for him as well if he wanted to. 'Shadow Figure-' Blade summons a shadow out of no where, which has its own spells and will do anything Blade says. The shadow is quite hard to kill as it can reform, and any weapons don't damage it, making it quite efficient. He can also summon more than 1 at a time, but it uses more energy. '''Shadow sphere- '''Blade makes a sphere between his hands, full of shadow energy and then throws it, when it hits it explodes causing large area damage as well, and this can also phase through things until it hits what Blade wants it to. '''Shadow streak- '''A streak of shadows goes under his enemy, and shadow energy flows into them, attacking them from the inside, and shutting down most of their organs making it quite painful, they can also disarm his enemy. Shape Shift Magic '''Shape shift magic- '''Blade can transform his arm into any weapon he wants, or any part of his body, this is useful in battles because he can still use other forms of his magics. Levitation '''Levitation- '''Blade can move items or people with his mind, so he can throw objects at his enemy or throw his enemy move distance away. Just by moving a part of his body or focusing really hard on what he wants to move. Relationships Hunter Miles- They are extremely close to each other, and tell each other everything. Blade always protects Hunter, and Hunter often covers his back. They sometimes fight, but not long after they make up, and they work together on missions. They are also both S-class wizards and worked together to get where they are today. Trivia